Surpresas do coraçãoProjeto Fanfic 100Hermione
by Diana Black 14
Summary: De onde menos se espera surge uma paixão


Surpresas do coração!!!

Dois anos se passaram desde a morte de Nimphadora Tonks. Remus visitava o local onde ela foi enterrada com uma freqüência aceitável. E este estava sempre bonito, arrumado e com flores. Havia também uma foto bruxa onde podia se ver a ex-auror mudando o tom dos cabelos. Hermione havia pego esta e uma outra foto – que Remus carregava sempre com ele – na tarde em que foram esvaziar o apartamento de Tonks. Algum tempo depois daquele dia o professor lhe confessou que não havia guardado nenhuma foto da ex-namorada e que se arrependia disto. A amiga lhe entregara ambas.

Remus já não sentia mais aquele aperto doloroso no coração cada vez que se lembrava de Nimphadora. Sentia saudades e também um pouco de culpa por ter se permitido tão pouco tempo com ela.

Nesses dois anos nunca foi visto com nenhuma namorada, e quando os amigos tocavam neste assunto ele apenas sorria amarelo e desconversava.

Cerca de um ano após a morte de Tonks ocorreu a grande batalha entre a luz e as trevas. O Bem saiu vencedor. Durante esta batalha Remus lutou e matou Bellatrix. A luta foi justa, mas ele não teve pena dela. A encurralou, duelaram e ele a matou. Simples assim!

Durante o último ano em Hogwarts, Hermione e Rony namoraram, porém não por muito tempo. Logo descobriram que o sentimento existente entre eles era fraternal, grande amizade.

Após o término de Hogwarts, Hermione foi convidada para ser uma inominável no Dep. de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia, chegou a pensar também em seguir carreira como Medbruxa, mas após uma longa conversa com a Diretora McGonagal decidiu permanecer em Hogwarts. Ela iria ser uma espécie de professora auxiliar de alguns professores. Pelas notas que tinha, poderia lecionar qualquer das matérias que havia cursado para os NIEMs. Foi um ano muito proveitoso, até mesmo Snape – cujo nome ela ajudara a limpar durante o seu sétimo ano – estava mais simpático "_Snape simpático?!!, como assim??_".

A nossa história se inicia em um fim-de-tarde de verão. Hermione encontrava-se sozinha na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld nº 12. Desde a derrota de Voldemort e o fim da Ordem da Fênix, a casa era usada por amigos e conhecidos de Harry que estivessem de passagem e precisassem de um pouso. Por isso era um bom lugar para ficar só.

A jovem estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando ouviu a porta da cozinha abrir. Antes mesmo de ver quem era apressou-se a enxugar as lágrimas que corriam por sua face. Olhou para a porta aberta e viu Remus Lupin emoldurado pela claridade que vinha do cômodo adjacente, perdeu o fôlego por um segundo – aliás isto vinha acontecendo com uma freqüência alarmante – e rapidamente desviou os olhos.

-- Olá Remus! – tentou manter a voz firme.

Ele, porém, já havia percebido que ela estava chorando. Entrou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-- Olá Hermione! Achei que você estaria aqui.

Ela o olhou interrogativamente, mas logo desviou o olhar, não conseguia fixá-lo por mais que segundos.

-- Cheguei um pouco atrasado ao aniversário – continuou – e quando vi que você não estava, Harry me contou sobre o desentendimento com Andrew. Imaginei que você estaria aqui. – Sorriu com sinceridade.

-- É verdade – Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir do eufemismo, só mesmo Remus para ser tão gentil. Afinal a discussão entre ela e o ex-namorado havia sido digna de filmes trouxas – Eu terminei o namoro e, bom..., ele não aceitou "muito bem" – deu de ombros, inspirou profundamente para tentar controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em correr por sua face.

-- O que foi que aconteceu, de verdade? – reforçou – Vocês até pareciam se dar bem. – Ele segurou sua mão na tentativa de lhe dar apoio.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo dela, seu coração disparou e ela corou. Olhou-o brevemente, mas antes de falar desviou o olhar novamente.

-- Parecíamos! Mas não estávamos. – ela não queria mentir para Remus, mas também não poderia lhe contar toda a verdade – Nunca fui apaixonada por ele, mas ele sempre soube disso, e aceitou – ela achou que havia visto um discreto sorriso se formar no canto da boca dele, mas logo afastou tal idéia. Respirou fundo – Eu o achava um cara legal, achei que com o tempo, a convivência... – deu de ombros com um suspiro – é mas essas coisas de amor, não são assim – Olhou-o novamente e agora sem dúvida havia um belo sorriso nos lábios de Remus.

-- Não, Hermione, não são mesmo. – ele acariciou distraidamente as costas das mãos dela – Mas será que ele... – e a olhou falando com os olhos "_não o Andrew, o outro_" – é assim tão inacessível?

Ela o olhou um pouco assustada, "_será que ele havia percebido algo?_", ele ainda tinha um belo sorriso e seus olhos brilhavam, ela lacrimejou, queria poder abraçá-lo, se perder naqueles olhos. Usou de toda a sua determinação e desviou os dela mais uma vez. "_Também se ainda não tinha percebido, agora eu estou me denunciando, droga!_". Achou melhor encerrar aquela conversa, ou poria tudo a perder.

Remus parou de acariciar as mãos de Hermione e ficou em alerta com a reação dela. Mas o pior foi a surpresa ao reconhecer a sua reação. Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele segurou seu braço com delicada firmeza. Ela sentiu um novo arrepio percorrer seu corpo e não pôde evitar estremecer levemente. Fechou os olhos. Remus percebeu a reação dela e seu coração disparou.

-- Hermione?

Ela ouviu a voz dele chamando seu nome. Era tão doce. Ela não conseguia mais se controlar. Ela não queria mais ter que se controlar. Já havia tentado sufocar aquela paixão. Há meses tentava esquecê-lo. Até namorou outro cara! Não conseguia enganar seu coração e em algum momento Remus perceberia.

Abriu seus olhos e fixou os dele – brilhantes – sentou-se ainda mais perto, podia sentir seu perfume. Buscou toda a sua coragem Grifinória, aproximou-se dele e beijou seus lábios. Ele se assustou, mas em segundos aceitou o beijo, abriu mais a boca e suas línguas se encontraram. Hermione sentiu que com uma das mãos ele lhe enlaçava pela cintura e com a outra aproximava ainda mais seus lábios segurando-a pelo pescoço. Ela o abraçou com força querendo que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Não saberia dizer se o beijo durou minutos ou horas, mas foi maravilhoso. Quando se separaram ambos estavam corados. "_Pronto, agora ele vai dizer que não deveria ter feito isto e vai embora, vai se afastar de mim_" – Ela não podia encará-lo. Mais uma vez seus olhos marejaram, ela não queria ver que ele sentia pena dela, simplesmente disse:

-- Desculpe, Remus.

-- Porque escondeu isto de mim? – Hermione percebeu o tom de surpresa na voz dele, mas uma pequena mágoa também não passou despercebida. – Por Merlin! Como eu nunca notei? – Recriminou-se.

Hermione olhou rapidamente nos olhos dele, viu apenas a surpresa, teve certeza de que agora ele se afastaria dela. Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu. Não ouviu quando ele a chamou de volta.

Subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no primeiro quarto, jogou-se na cama chorando. Lembrou-se de como ficaram próximos naquele último ano, estudando, pesquisando, preparando aulas. Como ela sempre estava ao lado dele nos dias que seguiam a lua cheia o apoiando. Ela quase não acreditou quando ele permitiu que ela o visse no dia seguinte de sua transformação e alguns meses depois quando deixou que ela ficasse ao seu lado quando ele estava como lobisomem. Tudo aconteceu de forma tão natural, um dia se pegou suspirando e sonhando com Remus Lupin. Tentou se convencer de que estava apenas encantada por ele "_uma paixonite adolescente de aluna por seu professor_", mas não era isto, ela estava mesmo apaixonada. Aceitou namorar Andrew, bonito, inteligente, apenas dois anos mais velho que ela, o genro que mamãe pediu a Merlin. Mas o namorado tinha um grave defeito: ele não era Remus. Hermione não parava de comparar os dois e Andrew perdia em tudo, sempre. Naquela tarde desistiu de se enganar. Amava Remus! Não poderia continuar com o outro, mas ela não queria que ele se afastasse. Queria-o sempre perto para que pudesse cuidar dele, para que pudesse amá-lo mesmo em silêncio.

Soluçou no travesseiro. Sabia que aquela noite não conseguiria dormir.

Hermione saiu correndo da cozinha, mas Remus parecia pregado a cadeira pela surpresa da descoberta. Já havia percebido que ela estava apaixonada e que não era pelo sem graça do namorado. Nunca entendeu o porquê, mas não gostava daquele rapaz! Seriam ciúmes? Só que nunca poderia imaginar que ela fosse apaixonada por ele.

Porém o que mais o chocou foi descobrir o quanto foi bom beijá-la, e como ele queria aquele beijo. Suspirou. Lembrou-se de como havia sido boa a companhia de Hermione naquele último ano, esqueciam-se do tempo quando estavam juntos. Eles preparavam aulas, conversavam, riam. Nunca poderia imaginar que a bruxa mais inteligente do último século, uma guerreira poderosa que havia ganho uma ordem de Merlin primeira classe aos dezoito anos, linda e jovem se apaixonaria por ele. E Remus não acreditou que se apaixonaria novamente. Ele baixou a guarda, permitiu que ela se aproximasse demais, deixou que ela o visse nos dias que seguiam sua transformação e mais tarde como lobisomem. Algo que apenas os Marotos e Nimphadora tinham presenciado.

Remus bateu na testa "_como não percebi_" ela sempre parecia mais bonita e radiante quando estava perto dele, muito mais do que quando perto do namorado, e pior! Como não percebeu a mudança nos sentimentos dele em relação a ela.

Respirou pesadamente. Ele era vinte anos mais velho que ela! Talvez não fosse mais tão pobre, tinha um emprego bom, nem tão perigoso, Snape continuava preparando a Wolfbane. Só que não dava para esquecer, Hermione era ainda mais nova que Nimphadora.

Parou. Lembrou-se de tudo que negou a Nym. Ele passou anos tentando afasta-la para no fim assumir que só a faria sofrer. Se existia algo da qual se arrependia era de ter resistido tanto a ficar com Tonks. Hermione havia terminado o namoro mesmo sem saber o que ele sentia, ela não era o tipo de mulher que aceitaria viver uma mentira e não desistiria facilmente de seus sonhos.

Uma mulher?! – ele sorriu – ela era muito jovem, mas não era mais uma criança, era uma adulta e sabia o que queria para si.

Não! Ele não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente! Uma vez alguém disse que ele não deveria perder a chance de ser feliz com Tonks, pois ele poderia não ter outra chance. Talvez Hermione fosse sua nova chance.

Permitiu-se um breve sorriso. Ele também estava apaixonado. É verdade que não percebera antes, mas não tinha dúvidas, não sentia nada parecido desde que Nym se fora – seu sorriso aumentou ao lembrar com carinho da ex-namorada – Remus nunca a esqueceria, mas não achava que isto fosse uma traição. Ele tinha certeza que se fosse ao contrario, iria querer ver Nimphadora casada e feliz.

Pegou a foto que sempre carregava. A moça sorriu radiante e mudou os cabelos para um tom rosa berrante. Remus não podia ver, mas bem ao lado dele, com o mesmo sorriso estava uma anjinha muito descolada, de calças justas, botina e cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ele virou-se para onde ela estava e sentiu um ar gelado lhe acariciar a face, pareceu ouvir a voz dela dizendo "_É isso aí, Remus, seja feliz!_".

Ele sorriu, havia tomado sua decisão. Subiu ao segundo andar e Tonks levantou vôo ainda sorrindo "_Missão cumprida, agora sim posso descansar em paz_".

Parou à porta fechada do segundo andar pensando se Hermione já estaria dormindo. Tentou abri-la, estava destrancada. Ouviu um soluço abafado, entrou e fechou a porta, aproximou-se lentamente dela, sentou ao seu lado na cama e lhe afagou os cabelos.

Hermione estava muito confusa, primeiro ele havia retribuído o beijo, e agora que ela o havia deixado sozinho, ótimo momento para "fugir", ele foi procurá-la. Sempre teve medo de lhe contar que estava apaixonada porque tinha certeza de que ele a afastaria, mas agora ele estava ali ao lado dela e ela não sabia o que pensar ou o que dizer. Ouviu a voz dele, parecia tranqüilo.

-- Hermione, precisamos conversar – falou baixo, não tinha certeza se ela estava acordada.

Ela se moveu e sentou-se de frente para ele. Estavam tão próximos que novamente ela podia sentir seu perfume. Tomou coragem:

-- Remus – tentou manter a voz firme – me desculpe. Você não precisa se preocupar, eu vou ficar bem, mas, por favor – fixou os olhos dele – não me afaste de você, eu prometo que...

Mas o olhar brilhante, o sorriso, a situação, tudo aquilo a desconcentrou. Ela não sabia mais o que queria prometer, só queria ficar ali com ele.

-- Shhhh! Não estou preocupado – sua voz era quase um sussurro, mas estavam tão próximos e ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dele – não vou me afastar de você – ela ainda parecia não ter entendido.

Remus colocou as mãos no rosto dela e aproximou-se bem devagar, apenas roçou os lábios nos dela, ela abriu a boca aceitando o beijo, se abraçaram.

Quando o beijo terminou Remus estava feliz, sorria, mas Hermione ainda estava muito confusa. Agora ele a havia beijado, será que isso significava...; ela quase não podia acreditar. Então ele perguntou:

-- Porque escondeu isto de mim? – ela corou, desviou os olhos.

-- Tive medo. – suspirou – Medo de ouvir você dizer que eu estava confundindo os sentimentos, medo de que se afastasse de mim – ela respirou fundo, o encarou novamente – medo de estar traindo... – não conseguiu terminar, esse era na verdade o maior receio dela.

Ela era mesmo amiga de Tonks e havia sofrido muito com a morte da auror. Então quando se descobriu apaixonada por Remus se sentiu errada. Ela acreditava que ele tinha o direito de tentar reconstruir sua vida, mas sentia como se tivesse traindo a memória da amiga.

Remus parecia surpreso.

-- Você não sabe ... o que... – em seguida seus olhos se entristeceram. Ela parecia tão cheia de dúvidas. Hermione alarmou-se, ele estava entendendo tudo errado.

-- Não! Remus, não tenho dúvidas do que sinto – ela segurou o rosto dele obrigando-o a olhá-la – sei que estou apaixonada por você. Eu te amo! – soltou o rosto dele, as lágrimas voltaram aos olhos dela – Só não sei se tenho este direito. Às vezes sinto como se – controlou as lágrimas, era difícil dizer isto para ele, se sentia um pouco infantil – estivesse roubando o namorado de uma amiga. – Olhou rapidamente, para ver a reação dele. Ele sorria novamente.

-- Hermione, você mesma me disse que Nimphadora iria querer me ver feliz, iria querer que eu reconstruísse a minha vida.

Ela concordou com um aceno, Tonks nunca foi uma pessoa egoísta, e claro que se ela ainda estivesse entre eles Hermione nunca olharia Remus com outros olhos, tinha certeza disto. Ela se aproximou dele apenas para consolá-lo, para cuidar dele. Não percebeu a mudança em seus sentimentos, quando se deu conta já estava apaixonada. E agora via que o sentimento era recíproco e que ele parecia estar aceitando bem essa situação.

Olhou-o com um grande sorriso, afinal se ele não a achava errada, que o resto do mundo fosse para o inferno!

Ele a beijou e este foi o melhor beijo que ela já havia ganho, pois não havia culpa, dúvidas, medos.

Logo o beijo tornou-se mais ardente, ambos deixaram fluir o amor e também o desejo que sentiam. As mãos pequenas e delicadas dela abriram os botões da camisa de Remus, passou a acariciar seu tórax, enquanto desviava os beijos para o pescoço. Ele afastou-se um pouco olhando em seus olhos. Hermione corou levemente, mas manteve o contato, acariciou o rosto dele, percebeu o quanto ele estava constrangido. Pegou uma das mãos dele e trouxe para sua coxa.

Desde a morte de Nimphadora, Remus nunca mais estivera com uma mulher. Na verdade nunca mais teve vontade de estar com uma, mas agora depois daqueles beijos e daquelas poucas carícias sentia seu corpo novamente aceso. Só que ele não queria apressar as coisas, questionava-se se não estariam indo rápido demais. Hermione pareceu ler os pensamentos dele.

-- Se não temos dúvidas em relação aos nossos sentimentos – Seu sorriso era tão confiante, que Remus teve que sorrir também – Não estamos fazendo nada errado. – Ela o beijou e sentiu que ele relaxava, logo retornavam as carícias.

A noite foi maravilhosa, amaram-se algumas vezes.

Na manhã seguinte enquanto tomavam café, a Diretora McGonagal apareceu na lareira da casa para procurar por Hermione e não pode esconder a surpresa ao ver o casal de robe e trocando um beijo apaixonado. Remus corou furiosamente quando se deu conta do flagrante, mas a jovem, com o sorriso mais lindo que a Diretora havia visto nos últimos tempos, confirmou para Minerva que estavam juntos.

Hermione assumiu a cadeira de Runas Antigas no lugar da professora Vector que se aposentava. O namoro deles foi recebido com surpresa, mas muito agrado por todos os amigos. Apenas Snape ainda se aproveitava da situação para irritar Remus.

_"Lupin, com Nimphadora a situação já era um tanto constrangedora, mas agora..."_ e balançava a cabeça. Remus corava violentamente, mas ele continuava sem dó _"Srtª Granger, por favor mantenha-se viva, se não a próxima namorada dele talvez não saiba nem manejar uma varinha."_ – Hermione lançava um olhar fuzilante ao colega e saía carregando o namorado.


End file.
